ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Only Fools and Horses
Only Fools and Horses was a British comedy series , with, among others, David Jason (later known by A Touch of Frost ) and Nicholas Lyndhurst in lead roles. The series consists of 65 episodes spread over nine seasons. Especially in Britain was and is hugely popular series. The series was broadcast by BBC Prime between September 8th 1981 and February 3rd 1991 . The episodes later that year and in 1992 , 1993 , 1996 , 2001 , 2002 and 2003 were made were all Christmas specials. The story [ edit ] Jason plays Del (Derek) 'Boy' Trotter, a not always fair hustler. They sell and buy just about anything that is not nailed down. His 13 years younger brother Rodney (Lyndhurst) is as naive as dreamy and idealistic. The two brothers share a flat in a suburb of London , and ride in a dilapidated yellow car ( Reliant ) with three wheels. In the first three seasons lives 'Grandad' (played by Lennard Pearce ) with them. If Pearce during production of the fourth season suddenly dies, he is replaced by Buster Merryfield . Merryfield takes the role of Uncle Albert, Grandad's brother. He comes to live with the Trotters after a false start. Albert was during the Second World War when the British navy and seems to have an anecdote always starts with the words for every situation During the War ... (usually followed by a deep sigh of Del Boy and / or Rodney, as they already heard anecdotes). many times before Most episodes revolve around the trade that Del purchases and plan to resell at a profit. Often what's wrong or it's stolen. The series was written by John Sullivan , and has often surprising humor and is then often distinguished. When Lennard Pearce died of a heart attack, a major part of season 4 had to be re-recorded. Pearce died during production of the episode Hole in One , which was broadcast schedule. his death later in the seasonDuring the first episode of season 4 Grandad's in hospital (as Pearce). The episode Strained Relations describes the funeral of Grandad and the emergence of Uncle Albert. Supporting roles [ edit ] *Trigger is played by Roger Lloyd-Pack and is a good friend of the Trotters. *Boycie is quite a slick and likes a game of poker. He is played by John Challis . Boycie even got his own series, The Green Green Grass , again starring Challis. *Mike Fisher is the owner of the Nag's Head , the local pub where the Trotters stay regular. He is played by the now deceased Kenneth MacDonald (known as Nobby from It Is not Half Hot Mum ). *Grandad was a likeable man. He always wears a hat and cooks regularly for the Trotters. Together with actor Lennard Pearce also Grandad died a sudden death. *Mickey Pearce is a fellow of Rodney, but trust 100% is not. Pearce also always wears a hat. Actor Patrick Murray played this role. *Denzil is also a friend of the Trotters. He's not really a smart guy and there is regularly abuse made by Del Boy. Denzil was played by Paul Barber . Trivia [ edit ] *More than 12 yellow tricycles were used for the series, the brand Reliant Regals. *Kenneth MacDonald (Mike Fisher) died on the same day it was announced that three new episodes would be included. *David Jason was cast as Del Boy after the producers saw him in the series Open All Hours . *Actor Enn Reitel was the first choice for the role of Del Boy. He was at the time, however, linked to a different television series. When the choice was Jim Broadbent , but he was involved in a play in the West End .Only when the role went to Jason. Broadbent appeared later as a police officer Roy 'the battle' Slater. *The series also received a Dutch version called What moves it? , which includes Johnny Kraaijkamp Jr. , Kasper van Kooten and Sacco van der Made in the lead roles. *The title of the second album by the death grind band Gorerotted (" Only Tools And Corpses ") parodies the title of the series. Category:1981 television series debuts Category:2003 television series endings